


The Silence Is So Loud

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hearing Voices, M/M, i guess, voice losing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Seungmin feels like his head is about to burst, he doesn't want to be too loud to wake his friends up, and everything seems to come back to normal before there's that faint whisper once again."Seungmin"





	The Silence Is So Loud

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, hi  
> I hope you enjoy this whatever it is  
> (Not proof-read)  
> Leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> I love reading what you think❣  
> Love you all❤

_[6 ; 5]_

When Seungmin was six, him and Jeongin were in his room playing with legos when Seungmin heard someone call his name. He looked to the side to look at Jeongin but the younger was too busy building a tower from his last few pieces.

Seungmin shook his head and frowned. He got up and walked outside of his room with Jeongin's eyes following him.

"Where are you going?"

"I think my mom called me."

Seungmin said, looking behind the wall and down at his mom and Mrs. Yang.

"Mommy? Did you call me?"

His mother shook her head and smiled so Seungmin shrugged his shoulders and walked back into his room. When he stepped inside Jeongin's face lit up and he pointed to the new tower he built.

Seungmin smiled and sat next to him.

"What do you think?"

"It's great Innie."

Seungmin said and ruffled Jeongin's hair.

_[14 ; 13]_

When Seungmin turned fourteen, he heard the voice again, clearer than a day, like if it was someone right next to him but, no one was there.

He shrugged it off again and went to sit down on the couch. He sat down and handed Jeongin and Jisung their pieces of cake. The boys smiled brightly and thanked him. Seungmin laid back and looked at his friends with eyes filled with adoration. He loved them more than anything, sure, he had other friends, like Felix or Hyunjin but they weren't with him all the time like Jisung and Jeongin who spent almost 97% of the day with Seungmin, which made these three the closest they've ever been.

Jeongin turned towards him and smiled, his braces showing; a cute detail Seungmin noticed. He gathered a little bit of the cake on his fork and turned to face Seungmin again.

"Open wide~"

Said Jeongin, his fork getting closer and closer to Seungmin's mouth. Seungmin chuckled before opening his mouth to receive that little piece of cake.

Later on he received the gifts he so paciently waited for. His mom gave him a new phone, the newest brand, which made him way too happy, so happy he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned his head to look at Jeongin. The younger smiled and handed him the box.

"Hope you will like it."

He said and tip toed up, kissing Seungmin's cheek lightly. Seungmin froze, his eyes going wide as everyone in the room cooed at their "cuteness". When he came back to his senses, he didn't even care what was in that  box anymore, he looked at Jeongin who shyly stepped back and smiled. In that moment Seungmin knew something wasn't right. He turned his head back to his mom and smiled nervously.

He knew that his life was the best, he always had what he asked for, had what he needed, loving family and fantastic friends. But there was that someone who didn't want to face him while calling his name, and he didn't like that.

\--

Seungmin trashed from side to side in his bed, he wanted to just fall asleep but for some God damn reason he couldn't. He stopped moving when he heard it again, his blood running cold when he couldn't figure out where it was always coming from.

"What do you want from me?!"

_[17 ; 16]_

"Sorry Innie, but there's no way something like a _soulmate_ exists"

Seungmin said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You're just saying that because you've never experienced anything like it!"

"And you have?!"

Seungmin barked at the other, freezing when he saw Jeongin's eyes glisten under the fake lights. The younger wiped his eyes before anything had a chance to escape and shook his head.

"N-No... I haven't, actually."

Seungmin shook his head, cursing under his breath as he leaned closer to Jeongin.

"I'm sorry Jeongin, I didn't mean it like that."

"I think I should-"

"No, Innie, wait.."

Jeongin looked up at Seungmin and the older smiled down at him and just _stared_  into his deep brown eyes.

This wasn't right, and he knew it, but what was so wrong about simply loving somebody?

He laid his head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Just wait here with me for... a moment."

Jeongin nodded slightly, his breathing becoming steady again as he pushed Seungmin back to sit on his bed. Seungmin wrapped his arms around the younger as soon as he was sitting, holding him tightly close.

"Seungmin."

There was a whispers that didn't come out of either of their mouths and the elder had no other choice that to ignore that and hold Jeongin even tighter, hoping it would just go away.

_[19 ; 18]_

After so many of Hyunjin's and Felix's football and basketball matches, intense screaming and cheering and an event so horrible Seungmin doesn't want to talk or even think about, it finally happened.

The always cheery and happy Yang Jeongin lost his voice, and nothing was the same ever since.

\--

Seungmin looked at Jeongin trough his lashes, squeezing his hand in his own larger one. He looked at their hands and frowned. Sometimes he wondered how was Jeongin so okay with him touching him like that.

Because it certainly did things to him.

"Do you want anything? Drink... Eat?"

He said not looking up to meet Jeongin's eyes. The younger only shook his head and laid back, his head falling against the pillows. He looked around the room, it was so different yet so similar to how it used to look like when him and Seungmin were little kids. 

He felt so warm, thinking about how him and Seungmin used to mess around with toys, giggling and laughing, enjoying each other's company with innocent little kisses on the cheek here and there, without anyone knowing....

He opened his mouth, only to close it again with tears pooling up in his eyes, he wanted to scream to talk, to be able to express what he was feeling again. Seungmin looked at him in panic and Jeongin cried even harder, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Jeongin! Jeongin!"

He shook the younger gently at first but going harder as the seconds flew by. The younger looked at him trough his fingers before removing his hands and sitting up.

"Hyung, I think I love you."

Jeongin ~~said~~ and Seungmin's eyes went wide, his grip on the sleeve of Jeongin's hoodie softening as he looked at Jeongin in confusion. 'No way.'

"W-Wait, so it was y-you?"

His eyes went comically wider when he realized what the younger had said. He looked into Jeongin's eyes again and saw him nod.

"Took you long enough..."

Jeongin ~~said~~  again, pulling the elder closer by collar of his shirt and connecting their lips.

After so long of wanting to, he finally did. The elder let out a surprised squeek before tangling his hand in Jeongin's hoodie again. He smiled against the younger boy's lips and gently kissed back. 

Was this the soulmate thing Jeongin would always talk about? Whatever, Seungmin honestly couldn't care less in that moment.

Not everything was screwed, even after Jeongin lost his voice, they could be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
